Josh x Chris
by IvanBraginski684
Summary: Climbing Class yaoi because I'm trash. Rated M, obviously. Also there's like one line about Josh self harming, so trigger warning.


There was a subtle moving of feet. A door shutting quickly, but quietly. More moving. Then a loud creak of a bed, contrasting the quiet movements of the characters performing these actions.

One of the characters, a tan, dark-haired man, let out a small noise as he was set on the bed. The taller one took his glasses off and placed them on the table next to his bed.

"I can't see a thing." He said as he climbed on top of the other man. The other one laughed under his breath as they brought their lips together.

They laid sideways on the bed, kissing and running their fingers through each other's hair, but neither of them made a move to start taking their clothes off, or even touch other places. It was strange, since the two of them had been affectionate towards each other like this for almost four months now.

Suddenly, their positions were flipped, and the taller blonde was being pressed into the soft bed by a hand on his chest. The other hand was gently keeping his face over to the side, and the other man kissed at his neck.

"J-Josh-" The tugging at his shirt made Josh sit up in the other's lap. He smiled a little before lifting it off of him and dropping it to the floor behind him.

He stayed unmoving for a minute, letting the other stare at him. He felt the other's hands move up from his hips and to his stomach. Over the obvious scars that had previously torn the skin there, drawing the blood of it's owner. The hands moved slowly past them, eventually making their way to his chest. Then one slipped behind Josh, touching his lower back as the other went to his neck. He was pulled down again.

"That's not fair, Chris-" He sat up again. "It's your turn to take something off."

Chris sighed. He's been shirtless in front of Josh before, but he couldn't help feeling a little nervous this time.

Either way, he ended up shirtless with a little help from Josh.

Their tongues intertwined with each other. Chris's hands held on tightly to Josh's sides. One of Josh's arms held him up as his hand played in Chris's hair, the other hand slid down in between them. It waited at the top of Chris's pants before he unbuttoned it.

Hearing no complaints from him, Josh moved his lips down to his jaw, then to his neck. Then his hands were toying with the zipper as he kept getting lower and lower on Chris's body. He kissed at his chest and stomach. His hands pulled down Chris's pants and he felt his member through the remaining dark blue boxers. The pants were kicked onto the floor.

Chris let out an almost inaudible breath at the touch. He suddenly sat up, pushing Josh away as he did so, and started to take the other's pants off, too.

When they were gone and on the floor, too, Josh was laying on his back. His head was by the pillows this time. They gave subtle kisses in between breaths. They pressed each other closer together. Josh straddled Chris's hips tightly as his jerked involuntarily. He slid his hands down from Chris's chest and placed them on his own hips.

Chris backed up as Josh took off the last thing he had on. He laughed a little at himself before sitting upright. Their faces were close together, and he smiled as he saw Chris's eyes dwindle downwards.

"Your turn, cochise. Take 'em off."

Chris noticeably bit his lip, and didn't move. Josh expected it, so he took them off himself. They landed a bit further away than the rest of the clothes did.

Bringing himself down once more, Chris wrapped his arms underneath Josh and kissed him. He felt one hand on his back and the other gently grabbing their members, pressing them together. He started moving his hand slowly on their lengths.

The both of them let out breathless moans, trying to be quiet. Josh's parents were home, but they were downstairs.

Josh's hand started to quicken the pace, but Chris pulled it away. He backed up a little, and moved Josh's hand to his hair.

Josh didn't question what he was doing.

Chris had an arm under one of Josh's legs, half holding him down as his other hand stroked Josh's member. After a few seconds, he cautiously took it into his mouth.

He had no idea what he was doing, and hoped it wasn't obvious. He felt Josh's grip on his hair tighten a little, and assumed that he was doing something right.

With Josh's moans and slight hair pulling, it didn't take long before Chris needed to do something to himself, too.

Josh suddenly pushed Chris away, sitting up.

"How are we goin' to do this?" He asked, breathless.

Chris looked at him. "How are we going to do what?"

"You know, cochise-" Josh laughed and gave him a playful shoulder punch.

Chris sat up a little better, and looked at Josh. "Are you sure we can even-?"

"Yes. My parents are busy downstairs; you saw them. C'mon, or do I need to change my nickname for you?"

His smile drew Chris in, and they soon were a tangled mess, moving together. The pleasure soon outweighed the pain of having no preparation. Josh often threw his heads back into the pillows when Chris kissed and sucked on his neck. Soon, their quiet moans briefly became louder, and then stopped altogether.

It was quiet after that. Too quiet. Josh was the one who became paranoid at this point. He dragged himself off of the bed and tossed Chris his clothes before putting on his own.

Chris found himself smiling stupidly at Josh as they put their clothes on. He knew that eventually they'd have to tell Josh's parents about them being together secretly, but definitely not soon.

"You okay?" Chris asked as he flopped onto his bed, turning the tv on.

Josh looked at him with the same stupid smile.

"Hell yeah, bro."


End file.
